The overall objective of this grant application is to employ nanoparticle technology to improve the ability of biopolymeric scaffolds to support ridge reconstruction implants as consolidation of concurrently used bone grafts occurs. The hypothesis of the investigators is that nano-hydroxyapatite will improve upon both the mechanical and bioactivity properties of the graft material. In this application the investigators will prepare hydroxyapatite loaded polyester foam fillers with either nano hydroxyapatite or micron-sized hydroxyapatite suitable for both in vitro and in vivo evaluation. They will then conduct in vitro mechanical testing of the compressive strength of the micron and nano hydroxyapatite to establish maintenance of ridge integrity throughout the period of bone healing. Finally, they will conduct a screening study in a rodent periodontal defect model to quantify the osteointegration of foam constructs made with macro and nano hydroxyapatite to establish maintenance of ridge integrity throughout the period of bone healing. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Bone is the second most implanted material in the body after blood. There are more than 450,000 bone graft procedures performed annually in the U.S. (2.2 million worldwide). The market potential for these implants is $400 to $600 million. New tissue engineered bone replacement materials, including those applied to periodontal applications, would find a niche in this ever-growing market.